undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 2 I grab a cart from the inside, and I walk up to the section in the back, where the toys are, I wonder what Diana would like. Maybe some Barbie’s? Maybe a new bicycle, her current one’s getting kind of old. I look at the toy section and see an employee fixing up a few toys, so I walk up to her. “Excuse me ma’am, do you know what a little girl, about 7 would like?” I ask her, hoping I don’t sound strange or suspicious. “Well my little girl likes lego’s and Barbie’s, I would suggest one of those.” The woman says, shrugging a little. I give her a little smile and say “Thank you.”. “No prob-“ She starts to say, but she’s cut off by a sudden announcement from the speaker system set around the store. But what comes from the speakers isn’t the usual announcement, it sounds more like something from the news, and what booms out of the speakers is “A deadly virus has spread across the nation, people are rising from the dead, and roaming the earth, infected have a craving for human flesh, the virus is spread via bite or scratch to any human, if you suspect you or a loved one have been infected by the virus please report to any local medical facility, scientists are fast at work to find a cure, so please in the meanwhile board up your homes and stay in there, do not be alone, that could be the most dangerous moment, oh, I’ve just gotten a report from my boss that we are going off the air, I am Kevin Williams for Fox News signing off, good luck and god bless you America”. “What the fuck.” I say. “Jesus, fucking, Christ.” The woman says. “I got to go to my house, and pick up my daughter from school, well thanks for the help again.” I tell her. “Wait, I have nowhere to go, I have no family and this job is all I have. Do you mind taking me with you, I promise I won’t do anything.” She says. I think this for a second, she seems nice, she did help me, so I say “Sure, the names Wesley Snipe, what is yours?”. “My name is Anna White, we better get as much food and water from here as we can by the way.” The woman says. “Yeah, if this thing’s for real, we will want as much food as we can get.” I say. But just then a bunch of people start to rush into the store, grabbing everything near them. I grab Anna and sprint to the food aisle. I grab as many things as I can and start to shove them into the cart. Then I feel something connect with the back of my head, and I fall to the ground. I look up to see someone with a nametag saying ‘Richard Burke’. The man grabs the cart and turns around, but I manage to trip him with my foot. Anna runs to the cart, and takes it to the water Aisle. I push myself up and look at the man who turns around and punches me with all his force. I stumble back a little and grab a can next to me, and then I smash it against the man’s face. He stumbles back and I smash it again against the top of the man’s head. He falls down, probably unconscious, so I sprint to the water aisle and help Anna put the rest of the water in the cart. I hand her the keys to my car and say “Take the key’s, put the supplies in the car. I’m going to go get as many weapons as I can.”. “Okay” She says, then she runs out of the store with the cart. I sprint to the back and find a couple of guns on sale. I grab three rifles and sling them over my shoulder. Then when I look back I’m face to face with a man with pale rotting skin, grey eyes, and blood and guts surrounding his mouth. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues